


Inseparable

by Lu_chan06



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Insecurity, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Zaofu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_chan06/pseuds/Lu_chan06
Summary: Kuvira mostly was a lone wolf. She didn't need anyone and never truly opened up to someone until she met Ryoko who had a special place in her heart. From then on Kuvira had a reason to fight for something, to protect someone forever. But will their relationship withstand being apart for a long while and Kuvira becoming a dictator?
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue which is why I appreciate you to tell me if there are any mistakes so I can improve my English skills.  
The story begins in Kuviras childhood (she's in Zaofu already) and will go into season 4 events and further over time. I probably will use scenes from the comics too later. So I'll warn you about spoilers already :)

It was a beautiful sunny day when Kuvira went outside of Zaofu to play around on her own. 

Su doesn’t want her to leave the city on her own since she was just a child. But Kuvira did it anyway. 

She enjoyed being alone and Kuvira just loved the nature around the metal clan. It felt good to feel earth under her feet and between her toes instead of metal. 

Kuvira walked through rich green pastures and felt the grass around her ankles. A rare smile formed on her lips. She has always been a very serious child as she hadn’t that much to be happy about. It was different in moments like these. 

It didn’t take long for Kuvira to find her favorite spot. It was further into the mountain pass at the river that runs through Zaofu. Here she could train without anyone to bother her. 

Except for today. There was someone in the water floating around like they were dead. Kuvira paused and looked at the body with widened eyes. It was a girl and she looked like her age!

Without thinking Kuvira jumped into the river and tried to save her. She grabbed her by her armpits and pulled her out of the water with all her strength. 

“Hey, can you hear me?”, Kuvira asked loudly and checked her breathing. It was there but weak. 

“Please, wake up!”

Kuvira shook the girl. Her eyes fluttered open a little. A painful sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes again. 

“No, please, don’t leave me!”, Kuvira panicked a little as she never was in such a situation. 

She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t strong enough to carry her all the way to Zaofu to get help from the adults. That’s when she got an idea. 

Kuvira closed her eyes to focus. As she opened them she tried to bend the earth under the girl. She thought she could carry her that way. But it was very difficult and exhausting. Kuvira managed to barely move her and let her down again before she made it worse.

She sat down beside the girl again who moved her head a little. Her eyes fluttered open once again. This time it seemed like she would wake up for real. 

The girl coughed and threw up some water. A groan escaped her lips as she rolled back on her back. She gained consciousness and looked up in Kuviras bright green eyes. 

For a moment nothing happened as the girls just looked at each other until the girl sat up all of the sudden. 

“Where am I? Who are you?!”, she asked with panic in her voice.

“Calm down. I’m not hurting you. In fact I saved your life by pulling you out of the river.”, Kuvira said her voice was a little serious like it always were.

“The river?”

The girl looked like she was trying to remember what had happened to her.  
  
“To answer your questions, my name is Kuvira and you are in Zaofu.”, Kuvira said.

“Zaofu?”

“The independent city of the earth kingdom and the city of the metal clan.”

The girl held her head as if she was in pain.

“I barely remember what happened. Only… only that I ran and there was smoke and then… rain... “

Kuvira watched the girl curiously but also with caution.

“Do you remember your name?”

“Ryoko. My name is Ryoko.”, she answered.  
“Thank you for saving me.”, Ryoko added with a thankful smile. 

Kuvira nodded as if it was nothing. 

“You were lucky I was around! I’m actually not allowed to leave the city.”

“You’re not? But you are here.”

“This place is way calmer than the city. I enjoy training here.”

“Training?”

“I’m an earthbender.”, Kuvira explained and made a small rock rise up in the air to demonstrate her skills.   
“Are you a bender?”, Kuvira asked. 

Ryoko swallowed at that question. It triggered a memory of hers, making her remember what happened, at least a part of it. She looked to the ground not knowing what to say.

“Don’t be ashamed if you’re not. I’m not judging you.”, Kuvira said. 

“No that’s not it… I.. I’m a firebender.”, Ryoko replied with fear in her voice. 

She behaved like someone would be mad at her or something like that which Kuvira didn’t understand. Didn’t she like being a bender?

“But that’s awesome isn’t it? If I could choose another element instead of earth it would have definitely been fire!”, Kuvira said.

“No you wouldn’t. Fire hurts people and destroys everything. There’s nothing good about it.”, Ryoko said and turned away from the other girl.  
“I’m a monster."

“Stop! Don’t ever say that!”

Kuvira was angry about Ryoko’s attitude.

“But it’s true! It’s my fault!”, Ryoko cried, “I killed them.”, she added in a lower voice. 

Tears streamed down her face.

Kuvira looked at her startled. She didn’t expect that and could understand Ryoko’s self-doubt now. 

“Who?”

“My parents… I had a nightmare and was so afraid that I lost control and set our house on fire… I was able to run outside but… my parents never came out of it.”, Ryoko explained.

Kuvira truly felt sorry for Ryoko. Now that she understands she is certain that she would probably feel the same way about her abilities… like a monster. 

The one feeling she couldn't truly share was losing her parents. She knew it must be hard for Ryoko but she couldn't feel it. 

Kuvira herself was glad to be away from her parents. They abandoned her and Su was the one she called "mum" now. 

But then again she didn't. She never dared to call her that although Su told her everytime that she could do so. 

For Kuvira it didn't feel right to call her that which doesn't mean she doesn't care about Su. Of course she'd never admit it. At least not to the public. 

"So, you have nowhere to go?", Kuvira stated. 

Ryoko shook her head. 

"Then you should come with me. You can sleep in my room. I should find a second mattress in the palace. There's just one condition. No one can see you! Don't walk around without me and try not to grab anyone's attention.", Kuvira instructed.  
  
"I promise! I'll do as you say!", Ryoko said a little desperate but excited. 

"Okay, let's go…" 

"Wait… I interrupted your training didn't I? I mean if you still wanted you could train first. I can watch."

"Nah, I actually have enough training with Su at the palace. This is just a little extra to clear my mind."

With that Kuvira grabbed Ryoko’s hand and led her through the mountain pass to Zaofu. 

Ryoko’s eyes widened at the sight of the great city. She hasn't seen anything like it before. 

Kuvira couldn't help but to smile mildly at the other girls expression. It felt like she impressed her with something. 

As a matter of fact she actually was the one impressing her by showing her the city. It definitely felt good. 

Sneakily the girls made their way to Kuvira room. The earthbender knew all the guards routes which was an advantage. She knew when to wait and when to go. 

Soon they actually made it without any problems. 

"You're not bad.", Kuvira said. 

She was quite sure Ryoko would cause at least a small problem by being too loud or clumsily. 

"I just followed your lead. You were like an expert.", Ryoko replied. 

Kuvira smirked. 

"I actually am, I guess… Please make yourself at home. It's not as big as the rooms of my siblings but… " 

"I like it.", Ryoko interrupted the earthbender, "It's at least twice as big as my room was and it looks cozy.", she added. 

Kuvira looked around for a second realizing she should appreciate her room more often. 

There was a time when she hadn't much either. Her real parents were commoners not nobles like Su. 

Kuviras gaze paused as she looked into the bright blue eyes of the firebender. A smile crept on her lips. Maybe she could finally make a friend, a real friend. 

Ryoko returned that look and smiled sheepishly. Her cheeks turned red as her stomach began to grumble. 

Kuvira chuckled. 

"I try to get you something to eat. I have to go to dinner now anyway. Maybe I can sneak something out. If you feel like someone's coming you can hide under my bed. Gladly the sheets are long enough to cover it up. The wardrobe is also an option."

Without waiting for an answer Kuvira was about to walk through the door. 

Ryoko stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently. Kuvira turned around a little startled. 

"Thank you for everything you did and do."

Kuvira tried to act cool and just nodded. 

With that she finally left the room to meet the rest of her family in the great hall for dinner. 

  
"Kuvira, you're late.", Su greeted her adopted daughter. 

"Just like always.", Opal said rolling her eyes. 

"I went for a walk and lost track of time. I'm sorry. It won't happen again.", Kuvira apologized quickly and sat down beside Opal. 

"I hope so. Well I don't want to make a fuss about it. It were just five minutes anyway. Just make sure to be punctual next time."

Kuvira nodded and filled her plate with the delicious food Su's chef provided. 

Her adoptive mother explained their plans for tomorrow. 

In the morning the girls would have dancing lessons. After that Su would work on Kuvira's earthbending and metalbending. 

Suyin was sure Kuvira was ready to learn the basics of metalbending. She was a fast learner and ambitious. 

Later she'd have to take care of political things. 

Now and then Kuvira would hide some pieces of bread and cheese in her pockets for Ryoko. 

She never had such a feeling of responsibility to someone before. But she truly cared about that girl although they just met. 

Kuvira couldn't explain it but she knew there was something about Ryoko that made her trustworthy and somehow special. At least to Kuvira. She would do it. She would take care of her and if someone would find out she would stand up and fight for her. 

Sometimes Opal would give her a sceptical look which Kuvira ignored by eating like nothing happened. 

Opal and Kuvira didn't really hate each other but they also didn't trust each other. 

It was like some kind of jealousy towards the other was in between them. Maybe it was. Kuvira was jealous of Opal for being loved by Su like she would never receive it while Opal might be a bit jealous of another girl getting her mother's attention. 

Wing and Wei were different. The twins actually liked Kuvira and liked to fool around with her in the backyard. They sometimes get her to join them while pulling a prank on someone. It was always fun with them. 

Huan on the other hand was like a lone wolf. Not really socializing with the others and doing strange things to random objects by using his metalbending abilities. He still had a lot to learn though. 

Kuvira could relate to his behavior a little. She liked being alone too. Although she didn't mind to be among people every now and then. 

  
After eating dinner Kuvira headed back to her room. Her pockets full of bread and cheese. When she arrived in her room it seemed like no one was there. 

"Ryoko? It's me, Kuvira."

After a moment the black haired girl left her hiding spot under the bed. 

"You're back."

"Of course. I promised and I bring you food."

Kuvira handed her the bread and cheese. 

"Nothing special but the only thing that I could put in my pockets just like that."

"It's okay. I'm grateful, really.", Ryoko answered as her stomach grumbled once again. 

She couldn't wait any longer and ate what Kuvira brought her. 

"Tomorrow I can look around for a mattress. For now some blankets must be enough or…"

"Or?" 

"... or you could just sleep in the bed with me. We're small enough to fit in there together.", Kuvira said. 

"If you don't mind.", Ryoko answered shyly. 

Kuvira shook her head and took out a second blanket from her wardrobe. She also gave her some sleeping clothes. 

  
"Ryoko tell me about you. Where do you come from?", Kuvira asked as the girls lay in the great bed together looking up at the ceiling.

It was cozy and warm under the sheets thanks to their body heat. But it was comfortable. 

"I… come from a small town that's here in the earth kingdom. We really weren't many people. But most of us were sceptical towards benders. They said benders are dangerous and unpredictable. After… after I lost control… I left. I was afraid of what they'd do to me."

"I see. They are stupid to say that about benders. And you just need to learn how to control it. I bet your own fear of your ability is holding you back. You need to accept it to make progress.", Kuvira said. 

"You sure seem to know a lot about that.", Ryoko said in awe looking at the earthbender beside her. 

Kuvira smiled subtly being proud of herself by impressing that girl again. 

"I learned that from my mother. She teaches me."

"That's awesome. I wish my parents would have taught me. But they were non-benders. My grandpa… My father's father was a firebender. But he passed away from a disease when I was very young."

"You have experienced a lot of… losses."

"Hm.." 

"You're not alone anymore. I'll help you. Just tell me if there's anything you need."

Ryoko smiled and snuggled up to Kuvira, an arm around her waist.

Kuvira felt herself tensing up at the touch but tried to relax. It didn't feel so bad. Nope it wasn't bad at all she thought and allowed another smile to form on her lips. 

She was pretty sure that she had never smiled that much before. It meant for her to protect what causes that happiness in her from now on. 

No one would take Ryoko away from her ever! That's a promise. 


	2. The Friend

Days pass and the young girls only grew closer and closer. They became friends. 

Kuvira would sneak food from breakfast and dinner to her room for Ryoko. 

During the day when Kuvira finished her training with Su the girls would sneak out of the city to Kuvira's favorite spot. Well, now it was their favorite spot. 

Ryoko watched Kuvira practicing her bending and at one point she built up the courage to practice her own bending a little. 

She was still afraid and thought she was a monster but she felt safe knowing that Kuvira was by her side. 

Sometimes they would just fool around and have fun in the river by splashing each other. 

Everything seemed to be perfect since no one seemed to notice anything until this one evening at dinner. 

As always Kuvira sat there like nothing special happened. She was good at that. But her adoptive mother's question caught her of guard. 

"How is your friend doing Kuvira?" 

Kuvira looked at Su with widened eyes. 

"My friend?" 

"A bird told me about you and another girl playing around. I'm just interested in who you befriend with. You know you never open up to someone but from what I heard you two are inseparable.", Su explained with a loving but knowing smile. 

Kuvira swallowed. Su knew and would probably kick Ryoko out. But there was no denying it anymore. 

"I… I found her at the river the other day. She was floating in the water. I feared she was dead but she wasn't. Ryoko was alive and I took care of her I still do! She has nowhere to go!", Kuvira explained hoping that Su would understand. 

"You were outside the city."

"Yes, which is the reason why I haven't said anything. I was afraid you'd sent her away as punishment for my doings.", Kuvira explained herself.

“Kuvira, you of all people should know I wouldn’t send homeless children away just like that. You’re not supposed to leave the city like that but you saved someone’s life. I won’t punish you but expect you to follow the rules from now on!”, Suyin said to her adoptive daughter. 

Kuvira nodded knowing that she’d still go to her favorite spot at the river. No one could stop her from doing so. 

“Why don’t you introduce your friend? She can join us for dinner.”

Kuvira looked at Su for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. 

  
“You’re early… What’s wrong?”, Ryoko asked her friend as she came in.

Kuvira sighed before answering.

“They found out.”, she simply said.

“What?! But…”

“My mom wants to get to know you. I think you can stay. At least she wasn’t really mad. Come, you can join us.”

Ryoko looked at her with a speechless expression. 

Kuvira took her hand and lead her through the palace to the great hall.

Ryoko was nervous about this. Her heart pounded very fast. It felt like it could burst out of her chest every second. 

Furthermore she was trembling. What if they kick her out? Where would she go?

Feeling Ryoko’s trembling hand Kuvira gave her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to you.”, she promised.

Ryoko swallowed and nodded.

The girls entered the great hall where the Beifong family was still enjoying dinner. 

They all looked up curiously. Su had a warm smile on her lips.

Together Kuvira and Ryoko stood in the center of the hall.

“You must be Kuviras friend then.”, Su stated.

“Y..yes Ma’am… I am Ryoko.”, the shy girl said with a trembling voice.

Kuvira who still held her hand gave her a reassuring squeeze. Su chuckled.

“No need to be so formal, Ryoko. You can call me Suyin but I prefer Su. I heard how Kuvira found you. Would you mind to explain what happened yourself?”, Su said while taking a sip from her juice.

“I… I don’t remember everything. I woke up with Kuvira by my side. She told me I was in the water unconscious. My parents… I remember they died…”, Ryoko explained with a saddened expression. 

It was only half of the truth. She didn’t feel like talking about it in a hall full of people. It was hard enough to tell Kuvira the other day.

“She is lying about something.”, a man said suddenly.

His earring was rather noticeable.

Ryoko’s eyes widened a little. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

“This is Aiwei. He can feel if someone is lying. The pulse changes when people lie.”, Su explained noticing the fear in the girls expression.

“I… It’s something I don’t really like to talk about. It hurts too much.”, Ryoko explained hoping that they wouldn’t force her into telling anything.

“I see.”, Su replied with a thoughtful look, “I will talk to you later more privately. For now please join us.”, Su said pointing at the table full of food.

Kuvira smiled and didn’t hesitate to lead Ryoko to a chair next to her own.

  
During dinner Ryoko didn’t say much. The others didn’t mind but would give her strange looks now and then which made her feel uncomfortable. 

Kuvira noticed that and tried to distract her by talking to her a little. Ryoko was grateful for that. 

She appreciated the food Su provided her with and enjoyed every bite of her meal.

  
After dinner Ryoko was supposed to follow Su to a more secluded room. It looked liked an office. 

Kuvira wasn’t allowed to come with her. Suyin wanted to talk to Ryoko alone.

Ryoko sat down on a sofa opposite of Su. Her eyes were focused on her lap were she fumbled with her hands.

“I don’t force you into talking about things that you don’t want to talk about. But I’d appreciate it if you could at least explain things a little more. The things Aiwei sensed you were lying about.”, Suyin said in a gently manner trying to take the girls nervousness away. 

It helped a bit. Ryoko looked up at the woman who led Zaofu.

“I.. I did something. Something bad that led to my parents death.”, the girl opened up seeing no use in lying about it any further. 

She swallowed and felt tears forming in her eyes.

Suyin’s gaze softened at that and didn’t say anything. She wanted to give Ryoko all the time she needed to continue talking.

“I lost control. I burned our whole house to the ground! I killed my parents!”, Ryoko finally said under tears. 

Suyin was taken aback by that. She didn’t expect that at all. She thought something like “bandits attacking their village” happened and the girl fled. But not that the young girl herself caused such a bad incident. 

“I’m a firebending monster! I ran away because the other villagers didn’t trust bender already. I was afraid of what they might do to me if they found out.”, Ryoko finished explaining her situation her self-doubt coming back in an instant.

Kuvira had tried to take her doubts out of her the last couple of days. 

Her sobbing filled the room until she felt arms wrapping around her body pulling her into a warm embrace.

Ryoko leaned into it and cried a little more until she calmed down a bit.

“I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I know it doesn’t change anything but it’s not your fault. We have some firebenders in our guard that can help you with your abilities and I’d be happy to provide a home for you.”, Su said stroking the girl’s back of her head.

Ryoko looked up at Su with reddened eyes.

“You’re letting me stay?”

Su nodded.

Ryoko couldn’t help but to smile and to give Suyin a tight hug.

“Thank you so much!”

“I’ll have Kuvira to show you around the palace properly and meanwhile someone will prepare your own room near hers.”, Su said.

Ryoko blushed.

“Honestly Kuvira already showed me one or two things.”, Ryoko admitted sheepishly. 

Suyin chuckled.

“I figured. Then you can tell her the news and wait until one of our stuff shows you your room.”

Ryoko nodded and finally left Su’s office.


	3. The Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. Here comes another chapter. I might change the title of the story later but for now enjoy the new chapter :D.
> 
> By the way I feel like there aren't enough Kuvira fanfics (just like there aren't enough Azula fanfics.. -_-) so I'm very motivated to continue this one. *_*

Months passed and Ryoko finally got proper training. 

Cheng one of Su's guards taught her everything he knew and he was quite happy with her. 

She actually was a fast learner but also needed time to overcome her fear and self-doubt. 

Cheng was around 24 years old and one of the few firebender in Zaofu. 

He liked his job and also enjoyed teaching the young girl. She almost was like a little sister to him. 

Ryoko felt the same about him. She felt safe in his presence and somehow knew he would protect her should someone ever seek to harm her. 

But he wasn't the only person being there for her. Kuvira became her closest friend. 

They were inseparable and cared for each other a lot. 

Back in her old hometown she was never close to someone. Surely she played with the other kids sometimes. But not that often. She was shy after all. Ryoko would only open up to people she was close to. Like Kuvira. She would tell her everything without hesitation. 

Ryoko also opened up to Suyin who was like a mother to her. 

Baatar Sr. on the other hand wasn't like a father to her since he was working most of the time. They barely talked but she knew he was friendly and didn't mind her living in the palace. 

Ryoko wasn't sure what Suyin's children thought about her. 

Wing and Wei seemed to be nice but also naughty. Always having a prank in mind or some ideas for a new game. 

Huan had never talked to her since he was busy with his "creations". 

At least Opal would talk to her and spend time with her. They came along well. 

But then there was Baatar Jr. He seemed to hate her. Ignoring her and sometimes getting between her and Kuvira. Ryoko didn't understand thinking she did something wrong. 

She once talked to Kuvira about it who told her to not care about it. The earthbender told her their friendship was all that matters. Ryoko knew she was right but still it was bothering her. 

  
Today Ryoko was allowed to join the other girls for their dancing lesson. 

The firebender had watched them in awe from time to time. It surprised her how graceful and elegant Kuvira could move around. 

The earthbender once asked her to join them but Ryoko hadn't the courage to do so. Now it was different. She wanted to try.  
  
"Okay girls, just go through your daily routine. Meanwhile I will show Ryoko the basics.", Su told her students. 

The girls did as she told them to do while Su turned to the young firebender. 

Ryoko was nervous and fumbled with her hands looking sheepishly at the ground. 

Su took notice of her nervousness and smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

“No need to be nervous. I’ll show you the first steps. Just watch me and then we’ll do it together. All right?”

Ryoko swallowed and nodded. 

Being a very observant person came in handy for Ryoko now. She watched closely and memorized the movements Suyin demonstrated. 

But getting her own body into following those movements wasn't easy. When Suyin wanted to do it together Ryoko struggled to follow. 

That's the moment when her ambition kicked in. She wanted to learn, she wanted to get this right. 

On her own she did the movements over and over again while Suyin kept an eye on the other girls who were practicing a choreography. 

Biting her lip Ryoko went through another repeating and finally seemed to get it until she made another mistake and fell to the ground by losing balance. Frustration built up inside her. 

"Don't give up yet! You almost had it. Just try again.", Suyin said encouragingly who gave Ryoko her attention again. 

Ryoko clenched her hands into fists as she stood up. 

The firebender tried again doing it just as Su demonstrated but failed once again towards the end. 

"Focus on your balance and footwork. Don't think about it too much!", Su instructed. 

Ryoko did it again. This time she made it through the short combination of movements. 

It wasn't quite as fluent and elegant as it was supposed to be but it was a start to work with. 

Proud of herself Ryoko smiled which was returned by Su. 

"That was good! Keep practicing and we'll make a dancer out of you!", the matriarch praised and clapped her hands to get the other girls attention, "That's enough for today! You're free to go!"

  
"What's wrong little dragon? Something seems to distract you. I can see it at the way you bend your flames.", Cheng asked who was practicing with Ryoko in the yard of the Beifongs palace. 

"I'm thinking about the dancing lesson earlier. I feel like I could have done better."

"No one is perfect and every master had to practice hard. I bet you'll make progress over time."

Ryoko knew he was right. The truth was she wanted to impress her earthbending friend. Kuvira already looked like a master and she didn't want her to think badly about her. 

"Maybe you should take a break for today. Tomorrow I'll show you a new technique."

Ryoko nodded and directly headed to her room. Today she didn't feel like socializing anymore. 

Sighing she let herself fall down on the soft mattress of her bed and closed her eyes for a moment. 

Ryoko was just about to drift off to sleep as someone burst into her room without hesitation. 

Her heartbeat quickened for a second as she sat up abruptly. 

"Ryo! There you are. I was looking for you! I just learned this new awesome technique and I want to you to see it first!", an unusually excited Kuvira exclaimed. 

Ryoko released a sigh of relief as she realized it was only her best friend. 

"Vee, please, try to knock before you enter my room like that. I almost got a heart attack!", the firebender told her.

Kuvira's expression changed but only a little. She felt guilty for scaring her friend. Ryo should never be afraid of her. 

"But I'd like to see what you learned. Under one condition." 

Kuvira raised an eyebrow almost expecting what's coming next. 

"I get to cuddle with you later!", Ryoko said with a grin. 

Kuvira rolled her eyes. 

"Of course that's what you want. I mean I already told you cuddling makes me look soft. I want to become a high ranked guard like a Lieutenant! People need to respect me.", the earthbender explained. 

Ryoko chuckled. 

"Oh alright, Great Lieutenant Vee, I'm sorry to have asked such inappropriate thing. But I guess you'll have to show your technique someone else then.", the firebender replied teasingly. 

"Alright, alright I shall grant you with your hugs, Lady Ryo.", Kuvira said playing along. 

Ryoko grinned clearly appreciating it. 

"Come now!" 

Kuvira grabbed her friend's hand and led her outside to the training grounds. 

There the earthbender showed her some new metalbender technique she learned. Ryoko knew as a beginner she'd start bending those meteorites. But right now she's using actual metal! Already!

Ryoko watched in awe as her best friend bend the small metal plate to different shapes. She knew this was very advanced for a person as young as Kuvira and for someone who started not that long ago. 

Kuvira smirked when she took notice of Ryokos expression. It was actually what she wanted. To impress her Ryo and to show her she was totally capable of protecting her. 

The earthbender got an idea and looked back down on the metal plate in her hand. She furrowed her brows in concentration and to shape it into a very specific and detailed form. 

It took some time but eventually she managed to create something. The metal plate now looked like a little dragon. A snake like body that's going up and down in waves. Four legs and wings in the center. Its head had two little horns. 

Kuvira was very proud of it and handed it to her friend. 

"Take it. It's yours now.", she said. 

Ryoko widened her eyes. 

"Are you sure? I mean…" 

"You're the firebender and the dragon is basically your symbol. Also it's basically the meaning of your name isn't it? So please, take it as a gift."

Somehow it made Ryoko soft and emotional. She really appreciated to have Kuvira as her closest friend. But she wondered if she deserved her. 

The firebender took the small figure and before looking at it more closely she pulled her friend into a loving hug. 

Kuvira was taken aback by this and needed a moment before she could return the gesture by wrapping her arms around her Ryo. 

"Thank you. You're the best.", Ryoko whispered. 

Kuvira smirked. 

"Tell me something I don't know.", she said, "But for me it's you who's the best. And I promise you I'll protect you from everything… Forever. she admitted. 

It wasn't like Kuvira to open up in this way. But she never thought to have a best friend and to have someone to take care of as well. It all changed with Ryo coming in her life. Maybe this was why she acted the way she does in front of Ryo. Because she was special to her. 

"So I guess it's my turn to pay the price for showing you my technique…", Kuvira said a little nervous as they parted. 

Ryoko laughed. 

"You don't have to. I mean I've got another price now.", Ryoko said and held the little dragon against her chest right above her heart, "I only said that because I wanted to relax before you came into my room."

"Oh… why didn't you say so? Then that's what we're going to do now. Promise."

Ryoko smiled which was returned by her friend. 

They both went back to the firebenders room and laid down on her bed side by side in silence. 

Ryoko looked up at the ceiling while Kuvira watched her friend. 

"What's on your mind?", the earthbender asked sensing that something was bothering her friend. 

"I'm thinking about my training sessions today. I feel like I could've done better."

"You're kidding right? You're a very good firebender! I even heard Cheng saying you're talented."

"I guess… It's not really about my firebending though. I felt bad during the dancing lesson. You all were so damn good and I failed at the first small routine… Especially you were so good.", Ryoko said honestly. 

"Ryo, it was your very first lesson. It's totally alright if you don't get it just like that. I'm sure you'll catch up soon.", Kuvira tried to reassure her. 

"But what about later? When I'm ready for more difficult routines that actually require metalbending. What am I supposed to do then?", Ryoko said turning on the side so she could face her best friend. 

"I'm pretty sure Su will find a way to include you to our dances even without metalbending. Maybe you can improve our choreographies with fire! That'd be sick!" 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah, and now stop talking so bad about yourself. I don't like it! Also you wanted to cuddle didn't you? So come closer before I decide to go." 

Ryoko smiled and snuggled up to her best friend. Kuvira put an arm around her and made sure it was comfortable for Ryoko. 

The firebender closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the company. She always felt safe with Kuvira and she hope that nothing would ever separate them. 

"Thank you, Vee. For everything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I hope you don't feel like Kuvira is ooc. I just feel like she could have a softer side or develop a softer side if there was someone special in her childhood. That's important for when we reach canon content. Also she's only that soft when it comes to Ryoko. But that's all for now. See you in the next chapter :D.


End file.
